


You took my red heart and made it lavender blue

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author : MidnightBlueMoon, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Possibly Unrequited Love, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Ginny n'avait rien remarqué au début. Elle pensait qu'elle détestait que Ron et Lavender soient en couple parce qu'ils étaient tellement adorables que c'en était dégoûtant.





	You took my red heart and made it lavender blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you took my red heart and made it lavender blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953850) by [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent). 



Ginny n'avait rien remarqué au début. Elle pensait qu'elle détestait que Ron et Lavender soient en couple parce qu'ils étaient tellement adorables que c'en était dégoûtant. Mais Seamus et Dean agissaient de la même façon et elle s'en fichait. Cela lui prit deux semaines pour comprendre – seulement parce que Dean l'avait interrompue alors qu'elle parlait de _Ron-et-Lavender_.

« Tu as remarqué que tu parles énormément de Lavender, pas vrai ? Plus que de Ron ? »

Ginny cligna des yeux. Elle regarda Seamus, pour qu'il confirme. Il haussa les épaules. « Il a raison. »

Elle réfléchit à leurs paroles. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Puis elle pensa à Lavender – à son sourire illuminant son visage, à son rire résonnant contre les murs, à la couleur de ses yeux, doux et affectueux.

La conclusion la frappa comme un Souafle en plein visage et elle regarda ses meilleurs amis, horrifiée.

« Je suis amoureuse d'elle. » Elle regarda les garçons, espérant qu'ils aient des réponses, alors qu'elle n'avait pas posé de question. Dean lui sourit, mais son sourire semblait triste. « Oui, probablement. »

Seamus passa ses bras autour d'elle. « Oh, Ginny. » Serrée entre eux, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse de la petite-amie de son frère. Elle était tellement foutue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
